Horatio's Daughter
by Taker's Soul Girl
Summary: Hailey Lynn Caine is the daughter of Lt. Horatio Caine, one of the most famous and imfamous police officers in Miami. Watch as she, along with her best friends Savannah Delko and Paige Wolfe, grow up and learns the hard way that being the daughter of a cop is anything but simple. AU Story. Rated M just to be on the safe side.
1. Chapter 1

**Horatio's Daughter**

Hey, all. Back with a new story. It's a bit of a change from the norm. Kinda needed more then one story to keep my sanity. Besides, I had this up about three or so years ago and then I lost the net. Printed it out with the intention of retyping/reposting, but the hard copy got lost in one of the many moves I've had, so now here we are.

Hope you all like it. This is the third time I've tried to do this. I'll see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The ambulance sped down the busy Miami streets, sirens blaring. It weaved in and out of the traffic. Inside the ambulance, Horatio Caine sat, holding his wife's hand. Marisol Delko-Caine had been shot in broad day light on a busy street by a Mala Noche Gang sniper. Now, the biggest worry on everyone's mind was not only Mari's well being, but also that of her unborn baby girl. Marisol was eight and a half months pregnant and, while the bullet had amazingly, completely missed the baby, it had gone through Mari's spleen and lodged in her abdomen, causing internal bleeding. The result was that the baby was now in danger of drowning in her Mother's own blood.

"Horatio...the baby..." Marisol whispered.

"Hang on, Mari. You and the baby are going to be alright." he answered.

Marisol nodded, believing him. However, no sooner had he said the words then the ambulance screeched to a halt. Horatio raced to the front so that he could look out the window and see what the hold up was. A black car was parked across both lanes of the road. Horatio's blue eyes blazed with anger. It hadn't been enough for the Mala Noche Gang to shoot his wife in broad daylight, now they were trying to stop her progress to the hospital.

"They're not moving. I don't understand." the paramedic said.

"They're here for me. I'm getting out." Horatio answered.

He ran back to Marisol and informed her that he had to get out here and that he would meet her at the hospital later. Then he threw open the ambulance doors and got out, his gun drawn. The ambulance sped off, jumping the curb in order to get around the car. At the same time, Ryan Wolfe and Natalia Boa Vista got the call that there had been a shooting and their co worker Eric Delko was involved.

The two of them had dropped what they had been doing and left their three month old daughter, Paige with their neighbour. The two of them had been married for about ten months when Natalia had found out she was pregnant. Paige Rose Wolfe had Natalia's strawberry blond hair and Ryan's brown eyes. She also had her mother's quiet nature and a sort of sixth sense. She always seemed to know when something was wrong.

Natalia was a great Mom to Paige who always tried to do what was best for her daughter. Ryan was the same way. He always did what was best for his daughter, although he tended to worry about Paige developing Obsessive Compulsive Disorder (OCD) like he had, his heart was in the right place.

He sighed as he thought about it again, but before he could say anything to Natalia about it, they pulled up to the scene. The black car was still there and there were two dead Mala Noche members that were being examined by Alexx Woods, the Medical Examiner. She was sort of like the motherly figure of the group, always looking out for them.

"This town's gone insane today! Trying to kill Horatio in broad daylight! Not to mention Marisol and her baby! And Eric too!" she said.

Ryan nodded. Natalia continued to look around. Calliegh Duquesne, the ballistics expert was missing. She was in the hospital, having just given birth to a baby girl that morning. Savannah Rei Delko had been born with her Daddy's black hair and blue eyes. Eric had been there all morning when Marisol had called to tell her that her car had been vandalized and that she couldn't get hold of Horatio. They were standing in the street talking when the shots rang out.

Natalia sighed, thinking that Savannah had picked a bad time to arrive. She followed Ryan over to where Eric was sitting on a stretcher. He was being treated for a bullet that had grazed his arm.

"Eric, are you alright? What happened?" Ryan asked.

"I was at the hospital with Cal and the baby when Mari called me and told me that someone had smashed the window of her car and she couldn't find H. I told her to take her car to the shop and that I would come and get her. I did and we stood there and talked for a bit. I saw this glint and then the shots rang out. One grazed me...but Mari...and the baby..." Eric said.

"Alright. Let's get to work on this. Eric, you go to the hospital and check on Marisol and Horatio. And see if the baby is alright." Natalia said.

"And say hi to Calliegh for us." Ryan added.

"And little Savannah too." Natalia said.

Eric nodded. He went and got into his Hummer and drove as fast as he could to the hospital. He went to see Calliegh and Savannah first. He and Calliegh had been married for a year and nine months ago, Calliegh had discovered that she was pregnant. He kissed both of them and then picked up Savannah.

"What's happening? I saw Horatio earlier, but he seemed preoccupied." Calliegh said.

"He dropped by?" Eric asked.

"Yeah. He said he wanted to meet Savannah. He mentioned something about Mari having to have an emergency c-section." Calliegh said.

"Cal, she was shot by a Mala Noche sniper. They had to do an emergency c-section in order to save her baby. Then they removed the bullet, I'm guessing." Eric said.

"Oh, my God. Are they alright?" Calliegh asked.

"I don't know. I'm on my way to see her now. I just thought I would come and check on you two and fill you in." Eric said.

Calliegh nodded. She kissed him again and then handed her Savannah, who blinked up at her Mom. Calliegh told him to tell Horatio that she sent her love. Eric nodded and left. He walked to the recovery area of the hospital and found his sister in no time. Horatio was sitting there too, holding a bundle of pink blankets. A second later, Eric realized that it was Marisol's baby, his niece.

Horatio talked to her. She was blinking at him in response and squirming as she listened to him. Eric noticed that she had a tuft of black hair and bright blue eyes.

"Horatio? How is she?" Eric asked.

"They removed the bullet, but they said there's still a chance she won't make it. They tried to stop her getting here. The doctor said that the car did more damage then the bullet." Horatio answered.

"This is not good." Eric said.

"I know that. We have to find the shooter and the driver, Eric." Horatio said.

"I know. What about the baby?" Eric asked.

"Little Hailey is doing just fine in spite of everything. They had to give her oxygen, but that's no big deal." Horatio answered.

Eric sighed in relief as he nodded. He knelt down so that he could see her better. Horatio handed her to Eric. She started to whimper and squirm. Then she looked up at Eric and kept blinking. After a minute, she yawned and drifted off to sleep. Eric smiled. Then he handed her back to her Dad. He walked over and kissed his sister.

"You fight, Mari. OK? You fight. For Hailey, Horatio, Mom, Dad, and I. Please?" Eric said.

He left after that. Horatio sat there all afternoon, holding Hailey and sitting with Marisol. She and her Mother didn't stir. Finally, as visiting hours drew to a close, he decided to take Hailey back to the nursery. He did and when he returned to Mari's room, he found her awake. She didn't look well.

"Don't be sad, Horatio. You have Hailey now." Marisol whispered.

"Mari-" Horatio started.

"Take good care of her. Love her. Please, tell her about me. And tell her that I love her very much." Marisol whispered.

"OK. Mari...I will. I promise." Horatio said.

Marisol smiled. Then she closed her eyes. She flat lined a few seconds later. Horatio sighed. He stood up and started to walk away. He stopped in the doorway and looked back.

"I promise that I'll take good care of her, Mari." he whispered.

He left the room after that. He was determined to find anyone and everyone involved in bringing this about. He wasn't going to give up until everyone that needed to be was brought to justice.

* * *

I hope you guys like it. Please Read/Review! Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl


	2. Chapter 2

**Horatio's Daughter**

This is going up because I happened to get it done. XD. Sorry it's a little bit short. Hope you like it. I was shocked and delighted when I found that a couple of people who read my WWE Fics also read the first chapter of this. So, thanks to: Maynahchick, Cena's baby doll, LovelyLadiiZ, queen of miami and Wolfgirl77769 for their reviews.

OK, see you at the bottom.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Ten years later, Hailey Lynn Caine had grown from a black haired blue eyed baby into a girl with red hair like her father and her mother's big brown eyes. She had a very curious nature too. She always had to know how things worked and why things happened. She enjoyed watching her Dad, Uncle Eric, and their friends work in the lab, although she had no desire to become a CSI herself, she enjoyed watching how they went about analyzing evidence.

She preferred art, reading, writing and listening to music most though. She was smart too. So much so that the school had proposed she skip the fourth grade this year and move onto the fifth. She had begged her Dad not to do it, saying that she wanted to stay with her best friends, Savannah and Page.

Savannah Rei Delko and Page Rose Wolfe had been Hailey's best friends for as long as she could remember. It wasn't surprising, given that they grew up together in the CSI Lab and their parents were all friends.

Page still had Natalia's strawberry blond hair, but her eyes were a lighter brown then they had been when she was little. She was also a very quiet girl who loved to watch her Dad, Mom and their friends work as much as was possible. She would never ask questions. She would just sit there and watch, fascinated. Much to Ryan's relief, Page was not OCD at all. She had also told her parents that she wanted to be a CSI when she was older, so that she could help catch bad people.

Savannah was the spitting image of her Mom, with blond hair and green eyes. She was interested more in what Eric did then what Calliegh did. Guns terrified her because of the loud noise, although she too wanted to be a CSI so that she could catch bad people as well.

Hailey smiled as she thought about her two best friends. She sat at the table dressed in jeans and a short sleeved pink blouse. Her hair was in a braid that her Dad had done for her that morning and she was wearing pink and white sneakers. Horatio stood at the counter, making breakfast for her.

Hailey looked around. There were pictures of her, their friends, and her family all over the place. Her eyes fell on the one that sat on the kitchen table where the third chair sat empty. It was a picture of her Mom and Dad. Hailey noticed that they were both smiling and looked happy and relaxed. She also noticed her Mom's tummy and realized that she must have been carrying her when the picture was taken.

"Daddy? Did I make Mommy go away?" she asked her father in a quiet voice.

Horatio sighed. He knew that this was going to happen eventually. They always visited Marisol's grave on Hailey's birthday and Hailey herself had known since she was about four that her Mother was in Heaven, although she didn't know how she had died or why exactly. Horatio set down his cooking utensils and turned to Hailey. Tears were rolling down his daughter's face. Horatio walked over and knelt down. Then he wrapped his daughter in a hug.

"No, Hailey. You didn't make her go away. Please don't ever think that you did. It wasn't you." he said.

"Are you sure, Daddy? Are you sure it wasn't my fault?" Hailey asked.

"I'm positive, sweetheart. It wasn't you." Horatio said.

Hailey nodded, wiping her tears away. Horatio hugged her once more before returning to what he was doing. Hailey smiled as she started to talk about her friends and how much fun she was going to have at school. She knew her Daddy still found it hard to talk about her Mom even though ten years had passed since her death. It still hurt him a lot. But seeing Hailey happy right now made him feel better. He served her breakfast a moment later.

Hailey noticed that her father looked worried. She sighed, knowing that whenever she wasn't with him, he tended to worry about her.

"I'll be safe at school, Daddy. Don't worry. I won't talk to any strangers or anything! Promise!" Hailey reassured him.

Horatio smiled as he nodded. He told Hailey to go and get her backpack from her room. She nodded and ran upstairs. By the time she came back down, Horatio was all ready to go. The two of them got in the company Hummer and drove off toward the school. Hailey was smiling at her Dad, but something was bothering her.

"Daddy, why do you worry about me so much? Is it 'cause of all the enemies you have?" Hailey asked.

"Yes, sweetheart. I've made a lot of people angry by putting their family in jail." Horatio said.

"You didn't do it by yourself. Uncle Eric and the others helped you. And if they're really bad people, shouldn't they go to jail?" Hailey asked.

"Yes, they should, but sometimes their families get angry. And they get angry at me because I'm the leader." Horatio said.

"Oh. So you worry about me because you don't want them to hurt me. Um, right?" Hailey asked.

"That's exactly it, sweetheart." Horatio said.

Hailey smiled Horatio was smiling too. Sometimes he was glad that Hailey was so smart. They arrived at the school a few minutes later and Hailey gave her Dad a hug and a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Remember, sweetheart, no talking to stranger. Have a fun day. I'll send someone to pick you, Page, and Savannah up. I love you." Horatio said.

"I love you too, Daddy. Bye." Hailey said.

She climbed out of the Hummer and ran toward the school. When she got to the door, she turned back and waved. Horatio waved back. Then he drove off. He hated not being able to pick Hailey up after school himself, but he was usually busy with one thing or another at the lab, so he would send who ever happened to have a free moment.

Nobody noticed the strange black car with no license plates sitting on the side of the school near the playground. The driver watched Hailey playing and laughing with her friends.

* * *

Alright. I stopped here because I'm stuck. I'm going allow you to decide who the bad guy of this should be. It can be anyone from Seasons 1-7 because that's all I've seen. I know there's been a lot, but I wanna involve you guys some how. So, leave me a suggestion in your reviews! Bye Bye!~Taker's Soul Girl


	3. Chapter 3

**Horatio's Daughter**

**Hey, all. Omg. I got really stuck on this chapter. **

**For those of you who don't know or maybe don't remember, Ramon Cruz is from Season 2 Episode 1: Blood Brothers. It's the one where the Cruz Brothers both commit murder (Ramon drowns a model: Michelle Cormier and Clavo runs down her friend Tess Kimble when Tess finds out what happened to her friend) and Ramon ends up getting arrested because he goes on a boating trip and winds up in international waters, hence rendering his immunity useless...**

**don't ask me how I remember all that, but the first thing I thought was someone escaping from jail and using Hailey to get revenge on H**

**Alright, thanks to: Maggie, Meg Leigh, and Arlene for their reviews.**

**Maggie: thanks. glad you like it.**

**Arlene: I know. there's a lot of ways this can go. but this is the first thing I thought of.**

**OK see you at the bottom**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The strange car stayed parked outside Hailey's school all day watching as she played with her friends and ran around, having fun and acting like a typical ten year old. The man in the driver's seat seethed. His name was Ramon Cruz. He had been in jail for the last fifteen years or so and word had reached him about his half brother, Clavo Cruz, losing his diplomatic immunity, his brother being sent to jail. After that, word reached him that his brother had escaped and then a few days later word reached him that he had been shot in the chest and killed. Horatio Caine had taken everything from him.

It was two years ago when word reached him about Caine's little girl, Hailey. He had spent the last two years or so plotting a way to escape from prison and he had finally pulled it off about two weeks ago. He had been watching Hailey and her father for a week now. He had learned a lot about her and her routine. His plan was to take Hailey away from Caine they way Caine had taken his family and he already knew how to get her away from her friends.

It was 3:29 pm and the bell at the school was due to ring at any moment. When it did, children poured out of the double doors including Hailey Caine, Savannah Delko, and Pai

ge Wolfe. Ramon Cruz stepped from his car and looked around for the little red haired, brown eyed ten year old he knew was Hailey. When he saw her with her friends he walked over. He pasted a smile on his face.

"Hello, girls." he said.

"Sorry, Mister. We're not supposed to talk to strangers." Savannah said.

"Well, I have little kittens in my car and they really need good, loving homes. Would you like to see them?" he asked.

"No thanks." Savannah said.

"Mommy and Daddy said no pets. Sorry." Paige said.

"I'll have a look! I love kitties!" Hailey said.

"Hailey, I don't know if you should..." Paige said.

"Don't worry, Paige. I'm just gonna go an' look. I'll be back in a minute." Hailey said.

Paige and Savannah nodded hesitantly. They didn't have a good feeling about this. They watched Hailey take the man's hand and walk away. They walked to his car. Hailey thought there was something strange about it, but she couldn't figure out what it was. The man opened the trunk and Hailey peaked in. She didn't see any cats there. Before she could point this out to the man, he had grabbed her. She screamed as he ripped her backpack from her back and dropped it on the sidewalk. Then he shoved the terrified little girl in the trunk and slammed the lid shut.

Paige and Savannah heard their friends screams and ran toward the sound, but by the time they had rounded the corner, the car had taken off down the street. All that was left was Hailey's backpack, laying face down on the side walk. Savannah started to cry. Paige was in shock, but even so she wrapped Savvy in a comforting hug. They decided to leave Hailey's backpack where it was in case their friend's kidnapper had left something behind. Their only choice now was to wait for one of the adults to show up. When they rounded the corner, they saw Natalia standing beside her department hummer, looking around for them. They ran over.

"Mommy! Hailey's gone!" Paige said.

"You've gotta do something Aunt Nat!" Savannah said.

Natalia was surprised. The girls were in obviously in a panic and were talking too fast for her to understand. However, she knew it wasn't like Hailey to not be there after school. Her heart sank and she took a deep breath.

"Hang on you two. Slow down and think before you speak." Natalia told them.

"We were waiting for you to get here and a strange man came up. He told us he had kittens in his car. Hailey got excited and went to look...we heard her scream, Aunt Nat." Savannah said, tears rolling down her face.

"We ran for the car too, but when we got there it was already leaving. He left her backpack there. We didn't touch it in case there's important stuff there." Paige said, looking equally upset.

"OK. Just relax, you two. Can you show me where Hailey's backpack is?" Natalia asked.

The girls nodded. Natalia grabbed her kit from the trunk of the Hummer and then Paige took her Mom's hand and lead her to the spot where Hailey's backpack was laying face down on the ground. Natalia sighed. Before she processed anything, she had to call Horatio and the others. She hated to break the news to her boss that his daughter had been abducted, but the sooner everyone knew, the sooner they could get to work and find Hailey safe and sound. She called Horatio. Paige and Savannah listened. Natalia got very upset when the two were talking and when she hung up, she started to cry.

"Mommy?" Paige asked, looking concerned.

"I'm alright, sweetheart. Don't you worry." Natalia said, wiping her eyes.

"Is Uncle Horatio mad at us?" Savannah asked, looking concerned.

"No. Your Uncle Horatio is very upset, but he's not angry, Savvy. Don't worry." Natalia said.

"When he gets here I'm gonna tell him everything that I know. We gotta find Hailey!" Paige said.

Natalia smiled at her daughter. Both Paige and Savannah were quite smart. They hadn't touched Hailey's bag for fear of compromising evidence and they knew that any information they had would help to find Hailey.

"Tell me what you two know." Natalia said.

"The car was black, Mommy. I don't think it had things on it the way most cars do. You know, those plate thingies? Hailey's screams sounded like they were coming from the trunk." Paige said..

Natalia nodded. She put on gloves and started working. She photographed Hailey's backpack and the skid marks from the car. Then she began to remove the things from the inside of the backpack. She photographed everything and then bagged everything and tagged it too. She was just finishing up when everyone else arrived. Savannah ran to her parents and hugged them, breaking down in sobs. Paige ran to Ryan, looking very upset. Then each one of them questioned them. They told their story five different times: once each to Eric, Calliegh, Ryan, and Horatio, and then once to all of them. The story stayed the same.

By the final time, they were crying. Both of them kept apologizing to Horatio saying that they should have tried harder to stop Hailey and that they were sorry and would do what they could to help get their friend back safely.

"It's alright, you two. You didn't know." Horatio said.

"H, whoever did this was probably watching you both. How else would they know that Hailey loves cats?" Eric said.

"We should've stopped her, Mommy." Savannah told Calliegh with tears in her eyes.

"We're really sorry." Paige said.

"It's alright you two. Let's get back to the lab and try and figure this out. We need to find Hailey as soon as we can." Calliegh said.

Everyone agreed, knowing that the first few hours of an abduction were important and the farther along they got, the less chance they would have of finding Hailey alive. When they got back to the lab, they went through Hailey's things. After a few minutes, Natalia sighed in frusteration. Calliegh couldn't blame her. There was nothing out of the ordinary about Hailey's backpack or the things that had been in it.

Hailey was crying and scratching at the roof of the locked trunk. She didn't understand what was happening and all she wanted was to be back with her Daddy and her two friends and the rest of her little "family" back at the lab. Just then, the car jerked to a halt. Hailey listened. She heard the driver's side door open and then a few seconds later, the trunk opened.

The man grabbed Hailey from the trunk. She looked around. They were in a back alley. The man threw the keys to the car and they fell through a vent. Then he grabbed Hailey quite forcefully and tied her arms together. Hailey was still crying.

"LET ME GO!" she yelled.

"I don't think so. If you're a good little girl, Caine. I won't hurt you too much." the man said.

Hailey nodded silently. She was not a stupid girl. She would do whatever she had to in order to keep herself safe. If her Dad was going to find her, she wanted to be alive. Hailey and her captor wandered for a long time. The man seemed to know where he was going, but Hailey was confused. Finally, they came to an old mansion. The man smiled. Hailey didn't get it. This place looked like no one had lived there for a long, long time. He dragged Hailey into the place. She was worried.

"What are you gonna do to me? And who are you?" Hailey asked.

"I'm Ramon Cruz. Your Daddy put me in jail fifteen years ago. Then he destroyed my family. He sent my brother to jail and then my parents split up. My brother escaped and then when he tried to turn himself in, your dear old Daddy shot and killed him!" the man snapped.

"My Daddy would never just pick up his gun and shoot someone! He's a good man! He'd never kill for no reason!" Hailey snapped.

This earned her a slap. Hailey started to cry. Cruz dragged her into the mansion and pressed a button near a bookshelf. To Hailey's shock, a secret passage opened. Her face went pale. Hailey knew she was about to be shut in a dark place and since she was very little, she had always been scared of the dark. Cruz bound her feet now, that way she couldn't get away.

"Please...don't put me in there! I'll be good. I promise! Please...I don't like the dark..." Hailey said.

Cruz didn't listen. He just smirked and threw Hailey into the secret passage. She landed face first He pressed the button and the door closed. Hailey started to scream and cry. Cruz just ignored her and walked off. Hailey just laid where she had landed and sobbed. All she could do was hope and pray that her Daddy and his friends were looking for her.

Back at the lab, everyone was now feeling anxious and frusterated. They had all double and triple checked Hailey's belongings for anything that could lead them to where she was, but nothing had come up yet. Paige and Savannah had relayed their story to each other and the adults and had even given statements. They hoped that if they told the story enough times, that something else that they had missed would come to mind, but so far there was nothing.

"We gotta figure this out, Savvy! Hailey needs us, but...nothing new is popping into my head." Paige said, tears filling her eyes

"I know. And Uncle Horatio needs us too. He loves Hailey very much and would be upset if something happened to her. We gotta think." Savanna said, looking equally upset.

Paige nodded. The girls had tried to do their homework but they hadn't been able to focus. All they could think about was the fact that they were Hailey's best friends and she needed their help, but there was nothing more they could do for the moment.

* * *

**Now...I am open to suggestions for what you think should happen to Hailey while being held captive by Ramon Cruz. Everything but death will be taken into consideration. and how you think that the H and company should finally track her down...because as of right now I have NO IDEA! Read/Review!~Taker's Soul Girl**


	4. Chapter 4

**Horatio's Daughter**

**Did you guys forget about this story? I wouldn't be shocked given that the last time I updated this was NOVEMBER 2012! Good lord. **

**I'm going to be completely honest, at first it had to do with writer's block and being stuck...then I just kind of forgot about it myself. I was busy with my WWE Story Daughter of the Deadman II and it slipped my mind. Then back in April nonna99 sent me a message asking me when I was going to update it again, which made me want to write it again.**

**Alright, thanks so much to: nonna99, queen of Miami, Arlene, and Cena's baby doll for their reviews. Thanks guys and sorry it took so long.**

**Arlene: Thanks so much for the review. Glad you like the story!**

**I'll see you at the bottom.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Hailey was sobbing as she laid on the floor of the secret passage in the ruins of the old Cruz family mansion. She had no sense of time at all in there. She also happened to be freezing cold and in pain. She had been beaten, battered and bruised. She had welts all over her back due to repeated beatings with multiple Kendo Sticks. She also had major rope burn from where the ropes binding her wrists and ankles had dug into her skin. It was made worse by the fact that she had struggled.

She wasn't sure that her Daddy would even be able to get to her before she was so hurt that she just couldn't hang on anymore. Just as she was thinking this, the secret passage opened again. Hailey saw that he had a camera and she started to sob louder. She was sure that he was going to make a video and she also had an idea of where it was headed. Hailey looked away from the camera, which was pointed at her. There was no way she was gonna let her family and friends see her battered, beaten and bruised.

"Now, now, Little Hailey. Be a good girl and look at the camera. Say hello to Daddy." Cruz told her.

Hailey took a few deep breaths and looked at the camera. Cruz smirked. Underneath the bruises on her face, the little girl looked wide eyed and pale. Not to mention she was shaking.

"D-Daddy...please hurry. Hurry and find me. Please hurry." Hailey begged him, sobbing as she spoke.

Cruz laughed at her and then turned the camera so that it was pointing at himself. He wanted Horatio to see him and wanted him to know that he was the one who had taken his daughter and had no problem hurting her.

"Hello, Lieutenant Caine, remember me? You sent me to jail and destroyed my family. Now, if you don't hurry, I'll destroy the only family you really have!" Cruz said.

"DADDY! HELP ME!" Hailey yelled, sobbing louder.

She watched as Cruz set the camera up on a tripod so that his hands could be free. He pointed it at Hailey. She knew what was happening so she tried to back away from him. There was nowhere for her to go and Cruz seemed to get mad at her for attempting to escape. He started to beat her again. When he finally finished, it seemed like a long time had gone by. He turned and faced the camera. He picked up a nearly unconcious Hailey by her hair. She was still crying, but it was nowhere near as loud.

"Daddy..." Hailey whispered.

"You'd better hurry it up, Caine." Cruz said.

He turned off the camera and threw Hailey down on the floor. She started to sob again, so he turned and slapped her. He then started screaming at her to shut up and that it would be worse for her if she didn't keep quiet.

"My Daddy and friends are gonna find me and when they do, you're gonna be sorry!" Hailey said.

Cruz didn't answer her. He just left, pressing the button on the secret passage as he went. Hailey sighed and laid on the floor. She was tired and sore and just wanted to sleep. Meanwhile, Cruz headed to the kitchen. He wrapped the camera in paper and then placed it in a box. He taped the box shut and put a label on it. In black marker he wrote the following message:

_**Lt. Horatio Caine**_

_**Miami Dade Police Department**_

_**Crime Lab**_

Once he was done, he went and got Hailey from the secret passage. He checked to make sure the bindings on her ankles and wrists were still tight before taking her outside and throwing her in the trunk of the car. Then he got in the car and drove to the crime lab. He walked in and took the elevator to the floor where he knew the lab was located. He left the box on the receptionists desk and then left. He went back downstairs, got in his car and pulled away. No one had heard Hailey's screams from the trunk or had any idea that she was even there.

* * *

Horatio was going crazy. He had to find Hailey otherwise he was going to lose her just like he had lost Marisol. They had been through Hailey's bag and the stuff inside and had talked to Savannah and page a number of times and nothing had changed. There was nothing right now that could lead them to Hailey. Just then, the door opened and Eric walked in, holding a box. He handed it to Horatio.

Horatio set it down and put on a pair of gloves. He was hoping that whatever was in here would lead him to his daughter and he wasn't about to compromise it. He opened the box carefully and unwrapped the camera. He told Eric to try and find a way to fingerprint the paper and the box while he took the camera to the Audio/Video lab.

Savannah and Page, who had sat obediently in the break room for the last few hours had started to wander around. They were getting restless and wanted to find some way to help Hailey. They saw Horatio going into the AV Lab and followed him. They stopped outside the window, ducking down so that they could see in, but no one could see them if they looked out.

They, like Horatio and the lab tech, watched the video of Hailey getting beaten and tortured. They gasped, knowing that the man on the video was the one who had taken Hailey in the first place. Although, in the video itself, they couldn't see his face because the picture wasn't clear enough. Horatio walked out of the AV Lab. He looked very upset angry by what he had just seen. Then he spotted Paige and Savannah, but before he could give them trouble, Savannah spoke up.

"Uncle Horatio! I know we weren't supposed to leave the break room, but we wanted to help. We saw that video! The man on it is the one who took Hailey! We know it! It sounds exactly the same! Hailey needs help! Can we do anything?" She asked.

"Hm...when he took Hailey did you two see his face?" Horatio asked them.

"Yep. It wasn't very good on that video, but Savvy and I saw him when he came over to talk to us. Before he took Hailey..." Paige said.

"OK. Could you two work with a sketch artist to try and get a picture of the man?" Horatio asked.

"We'll try our best, Uncle Horatio." Savannah said.

"We just wanna help. We want Hailey back here where she's safe." Paige said.

Horatio nodded. He lead the two girls to an interview room. Once there, he called Calleigh and Natalia and had them come and sit with the girls so that they would feel more comfortable. While they waited for the sketch artist, Horatio had Savvy and Paige run through their story one last time. It was the same. When the sketch artist got there, Horatio stepped outside the room and waited.

It was about an hour or so later when the sketch artist called him back in the room. She handed over the sketch that the girls had helped to make. As he stared at it, something clicked in his head. He took Paige, Savvy and their Moms back to the break room and called Eric and Ryan and told them to meet them there and that he had had a breakthrough.

It was nearly a half an hour later when the two of them got there. By then, Natalia and Calliegh were sitting with Savvy and Paige watching Horatio pace back and forth. The two girls sighed in relief when Eric and Ryan showed up.

"H, what's up?" Eric asked.

"Ramon Cruz. Do you remember?" Horatio asked.

"Wasn't he Clavo Cruz's brother?" Eric asked.

"He was the one that drowned that model, Michelle Cormier. We only caught him because he took a boat trip and wound up in international waters. And Clavo killed Michelle's best friend, Tess Kimble because she figured out what had happened..." Calliegh said.

"I don't remember that case." Natalia said.

"You and Ryan didn't work here then. But you both remember that Clavo was the one who caused...that...I'm sure." Calliegh said.

Ryan and Natalia nodded. Both of them knew that it had been on Clavo's orders that Eric had been shot in the head. Savannah didn't know anything about her Daddy being shot in the head and Calliegh really wanted to keep it that way. She didn't want to scare her daughter and Eric had never said anything to her about it. They had both decided that they wouldn't say anything unless Savannah somehow figured it out and ask them about it. Savannah looked from her Mom to Ryan to Natalia and back again, wondering what they were talking about. However, Natalia steered the conversation away from that topic.

"Wait...if Ramon Cruz is the one who took her, do you guys think he'd be holding her in the remains of the old Cruz mansion?" Natalia asked.

"Makes sense to me. He'd probably think no one would look there since the place has been deserted for so long." Ryan said.

"We need to get moving. Now. Before he decides to get rid of her." Eric said.

"Can we come? We wanna see Hailey!" Paige said.

"No. It's too dangerous. You two stay here. You can see Hailey later." Ryan said.

Paige and Savannah nodded. Natalia hugged her and Eric and Calliegh hugged Savannah. Then they said they would be back later and sprinted from the break room. They all went and got into their Hummers and took off for the remains of the Cruz mansion, hoping Hailey would be there.

* * *

Hailey was all but quiet now. She had had no idea what had happened. All she knew was that she had heard two loud pops and then felt extreme pain in her lower back and shoulder. Then the man had took off. Hailey wondered if he thought the police were onto him, given that police cars had driven by with their lights and sirens on a few times. Hailey had been laying there for about five minutes or so, steadily losing blood. She knew it was happening because she felt dizzy and weak. What she didn't understand was why she had no feeling in her legs. All Hailey could do now was wait and hope she wouldn't die before her Daddy and friends figured out where she was and got there.

* * *

**OK, that's it. Sorry it's sort of short, but it's better then no update. Thanks so much for the reviews thus far. Please read/review! You guys are awesome! Bye bye for now!~Taker's Soul Girl**


End file.
